Abandoned
by Kimmimaru
Summary: Everyone needs to be loved, everyone wants to find that special place where they belong. (Fluffy...very fluffy one shot. Remus and Sirius...not sure if it counts as slash...Read it and you'll see what I mean, lol)


AN: A fluffy little one shot with a surprise ending! :O Enjoy.

Abandoned

"GET OUT!"

Something hard hit him in the back and he fell forward, his eyes had time to widen before he found himself elbow deep in a puddle. Water splashed up into his face, it soaked his hair and his body. Slowly he lifted himself up and turned to see the woman framed in the doorway, she stood between him and warmth. Her eyes flashed daggers of hatred at him, her mouth set in that vicious line he had become so used to, slowly he blinked as she turned back into the house and slammed the door. The rain soaked him and froze his skin. He began to shiver as he wrapped his arms around himself and lowered his head. It was the third time this year he had been kicked out of his home, the woman had had enough of what she called his 'Whining' and locked him outside again. Slowly he climbed to his feet, his legs felt weak from where he had hardly eaten all day but he moved them. His feet froze as they touched the cold pavement, he could feel shudders wracking his battered body. His stomach growled and he rubbed it in an attempt to soothe it, he looked up and let rain wash his face and calm his racing heart. He didn't quite understand why he continued to return, he understood that it was his home but the people treated him like an irritation, but it was all he knew. It was the only place he had. He was used to the screams, he was used to the savage beatings he received and he knew that when the sun rose he would slink back to that tall house with its black door and sit on the steps until someone opened the door.

He walked slowly, his feet dragging across the floor as he entered a busy area. People scurried around with umbrellas, not one of them paid attention to the scrawny thing in the shadows. He walked with his eyes down, ignoring those few who bumped into him. He caught a waft of something that made his stomach twist in desire, he looked up through the sheets of rain and saw a small café, he began making his way towards it in the hopes of begging some food from someone. He stood outside the door and gazed in through the steamy windows, he could see people sitting in the warmth, laughing, talking and drinking and eating. His mouth watered as he watched a fat man stuffing sausages and bacon into his mouth, he watched intently as the man ate and dripped grease down his bearded chin. He found his nose pressed to the cold glass as he gazed at the man, entranced by each mouthful. He was so hungry.

Cars drove past him and he turned away from the café, he wouldn't get food from there. He started walking again feeling stones digging into his toes, he took a shuddery breath and let it out as he turned down a dark alley and found some bins. Without thought he began rummaging through them, finding scraps of food. Half eaten sandwiches that he devoured greedily as if they were the most exquisite gourmet cuisine, old pieces of bread, half mouldy chicken still attached to the bone. He ate whatever he could get his jaws into. Finally, when he was sated he sank down to the floor and curled up in a puddle, his eyes drifted closed and he let himself drift into sleep.

He dreamt of somewhere he could call home, he dreamt of warmth and cuddles. He dreamt of fire and comfy sofas where he could curl up and rest. He dreamt of big fields where he could run and warm arms surrounding him tightly. He smiled in his sleep and no longer felt the frozen cold all around him.

xXxXx

The boy walked along the street, his parents following behind him as he ran ahead. The sun was high in the sky, which was odd considering that it had rained all night. He splashed in a puddle, listening to his father's booming laugh as he turned and grinned. His red wellies were wet now and shiny, he ran on and kicked up sprays of water, loving that he could make his parents laugh like that. The street was full of people who he dodged easily, leaping over a large puddle before stopping by an alley. He paused and looked down the shadowy bit between the café and another building, he peered down it and saw a lump of shadow further in. He took a step closer.

"Remus! Don't go down there please."

It was his father's voice, he glanced at him before returning his eyes to the alley. He stepped into the shadows and moved closer, his curiosity wouldn't let him leave it alone. His wellies sent ripples spreading through the puddles as he stopped and looked down at a black heap that lay on the floor. "Mummy! Mummy, Daddy! Come look!" He cried and his parents came down the alley after him.

"Remus, do as your father says and don't-" His mother was cut off as she looked at where her son was pointing. "Oh, my!"

Remus moved towards the thing, he crouched and looked at it carefully, his eyes bright and inquisitive. "Do you have a home?" He asked softly, both hands on the knees of his little dungarees. The dark lump shifted, a long, drawn out whine escaping it as it uncurled itself.

xXxXx

He opened his eyes to find himself looking into the soft chocolate brown eyes of a boy, he blinked slowly as the boy spoke softly to him. "Do you have a home?" He managed to force himself upright and shake himself, he wasn't used to kindness, he didn't know how to react. "Mummy? Daddy?" the boy turned to his parents who were looking at him with pity. "Can I keep him?"

"I really don't know, Remus…" The boy's father said uncertainly.

"Pleeeeeassse?!" The boy begged.

The two adults looked at each other before the woman smiled. "Alright then, so long as you look after him."

"I will! I promise!" the boy turned excited eyes to him and grinned, he reached out with one hand.

xXxXx

Remus reached out to the small creature, he smiled. "I'm gunna call you Sirius…" He said quietly and scooped the black furred puppy into his arms, it was cold and limp but he could feel it's heart beating beneath his palm. "'Coz Sirius is a star in the sky and it never goes out." He picked the puppy up and turned to his parents who smiled at him.

"He's a strong little thing isn't he?" Remus' father said and patted the puppy on the head. "We'll get you fixed up, little one, don't you worry."

The puppy closed his eyes, he felt safe and warm against the chest of the child. He had never had a name before, it felt good. He didn't mind where he went now, what mattered was that he never leave this boys side again. His heart filled with love as he slept in the boys arms and he knew that he would be by his side forever.


End file.
